Teenage Dream
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "Carefully, her lips pressed to his and now it was his heart that was racing. Slowly and lovingly, they each fell into their own teenage dream." JohnMorrisonxNine. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nobody. Everyone owns themselves respectively.

A/N: A one shot for Nine. Sorry about the long wait. By the way, this is loosely and I mean very loosely based off of _Teenage _Dreamby Katy Perry, which I also **don'**town. Enjoy & review!

* * *

He sighed as he watched her sleep. The last few days had been quite eventful for the two of them and had left them in both in tears. His constant touring and broken promises were starting to get to her and she grew more sensitive by the day. Tonight was no different. He had shown up late that night and she was none to thrilled. What made her even more angrier than any other time; it was their five year anniversary. Needless to say, a fight had broken loose and there was smashed China plates all over the floor. Her anger and pain were evident for the remainder of the night.

Sighing, he rejoined her in bed and attempted to wrap his arms around her. However, his action was rejected as she pushed herself further away from him. She was even mad at him in her sleep. He knew he really fucked up.

For the longest time he laid in bed staring at the ceiling trying to find the perfect way to make up for everything that had happened. He wanted to make her anger go away and just before he fell asleep, he had the perfect thing in mind.

\\

Early the next morning he was awake and getting everything underway for the rest of the day. He had bought the plane tickets and made reservations at the hotel. As soon as she was awake and they ate, they would be on their way.

While he was waiting for her to wake up, he decided to make them some brunch. In this case, making brunch would be calling a nearby restaurant and slapping their food on a plate. Just as he had fixed their plates, Nine walked into the kitchen. Obviously, she was still angry about the previous night's argument.

"Afternoon sleepy head." John greeted when he saw his wife.

She glared at him as she sat on chair by the island. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to him. She was still angry at him. It was understood that he would be late from time to time, even most of the time. What wasn't understood was why he couldn't call her and say that he'll be late? It wasn't hard to pick up the phone and call. The whole conversation itself would have taken around fifteen seconds.

"You're still not going to talk to me?" He asked.

All she did was nod her head and look away from him. She never used the silent treatment, it was quite childish in her mind. But, in this case, she decided to go for it. If he was going to be childish and immature and say that him not calling wasn't a big deal then the silent treatment wasn't a big deal either.

"Honestly babe, calling isn't a big deal. You knew what it was going to be like when we first got together." He reasoned, setting her plate of food in front of her. "Besides, even if I wanted to call, I wouldn't have been able to, my phone was dead."

Nine had rolled her eyes at the statement and pushed the plate of food out of her line of vision. She wasn't all that hungry. Without even saying anything, she started to get up to leave, but was quickly pulled back before she could go any further.

"Let me go." She snapped.

"She speaks!"

"John, I'm not in the mood for your corny jokes or games." She pulled out of his grasp. "I'm going to pick up Lacy and Azalea. Then when I get back I have to clean up the mess I made in the dining room last night."

"That's all been taken care of. I cleaned everything while you were sleeping. As for Lacy and Azalea, they're going to spend the night at my mom's house."

Not believing him she wandered into the dinning room to see that everything was clean. It looked as if the room had never been used. Feeling a little less angry, she returned to the kitchen and made her self comfortable at the island, this time accepting her plate when he pushed it back towards her.

"Why are the kids staying an extra night at your mom's?" She asked, picking at her potatoes.

He smiled to himself, knowing that he was already slowly winning her over. Before he knew it, things would be good between them for the first time in months.

"Finish your food and you'll see." John responded, placing his empty plate in the sink.

\\

"You brought me to a hotel in another state?" She asked when they got to the room.

John only rolled his eyes as he tossed their bags next to the bed. All day she had been griping about something. First, she had to go to his mother's house just to kiss the girls goodbye. They were almost late for their flight because of that. Then, she was mad at the guy who was sitting in front of her because he kept pushing his seat back too far. Now, she was mad about the trip. The only way for him to deal with it was take a deep breath and remind himself that he loved his wife.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I forgot to pack it."

He reminded himself to keep things on track. With a slight chuckle he unzipped his suitcase and grabbed his swimsuit. "Get ready, we're going to the beach."

"We could have done all this at home for free." She muttered to herself.

He had heard her loud and clear, but decided to ignore her. She would be singing an entirely different song by the end of the day. He was almost sure of it.

Five minutes later, they were finally at the beach surrounded by hoards of people. Because it was so crowded at the beach, nobody would see him if they recognized him. Something they were both thankful for.

"Let's go in the water." He suggested, throwing his shirt off to the side.

She looked up from her bag and then looked down again, only to quickly snap her head back up. Her heart started to pound as she excitedly took in the view of her husband. His abs were looking better and his smile seemed to shine even brighter in the sunlight. Unable to hold her smile back, she grabbed his hand as they both ran towards the water together.

"Don't you dare!" Nine screamed when John had her up on his shoulders. "If you so much as electric chair drop me into the water I will be so upset with you."

"Oh you will, will you?" John was enjoying her discomfort. This was exactly what he had wanted to happen. "What will happen if I do drop you?"

"I'll divorce you." She threatened, pulling at his hair.

"No, you won't." He smirked, starting the countdown in his head. When he reached one, he threw her off his shoulders and all that was heard was her scream of joy.

When she came back up from underneath the water, she wiped the water out of her eyes and smoothed her hair back. As soon as her sight had readjusted to the sunlight, she had searched the water for her husband. The only thing was she couldn't find him. She wondered where he could have disappeared off to.

"Hey babe, looking for something." John said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Without any hesitation, she quickly turned around to face her other half and tried to push him as hard as she could. He had barely moved. Finally, she just started splashing water in his face, laughing the whole time.

Finally, having enough, he had pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers. Inwardly, he was smiling to himself, having done something she had always dreamt of. It was only a matter of time before she figured out what he was doing.

For the rest of the day, they had been in and out of the water. They would hold each other and share a few stolen kisses here and there.

"Why are you doing all of this?" She asked when he had come back from putting their things in the car. "Nobody ever said you had to do this."

"Nobody told me I had to do this, but I _wanted_ to do this because I love you." John laced his hands with hers.

Nodding, she accepted his answer as they continued to walk down the beach. Every now and then they would stop and pick up a few seashells for the girls. When they thought they had gathered enough, they both sat down and watched the sunset. Her head resting on his shoulder the whole time.

\\

"What are we doing tonight?" She asked later on that night.

They had been back from the beach for a while now. When they got back they each took turns using the shower and getting ready. John hadn't said anything about going out, so she didn't know if she should actually get dressed or just put her pajamas on.

"We're staying in tonight." John mumbled. "It's only going to be you and I tonight."

A sudden knock brought them out of their conversation and they both looked at the door. He opened the door and allowed the bellhop to bring the food in. John quickly thanked the guy and gave him a tip.

"And the food." He finished, turning his attention back to Nine.

A small smile came to her face as she watched her husband. It seemed like all of her anger over the last few weeks had disappeared in the last few hours. Maybe he was right in deciding they needed a break from home. Not that there was any problem with it, but their lives only centered around wrestling and the kids.

"Yum!" She squealed when she looked at all the food he had ordered for them.

\\

"John, I love you so much right now." She admitted as they settled into bed after eating dinner. "I'm glad you decided to bring us here. We really needed the break from home."

"Agreed." He wrapped his arms around her, loving the feeling of his skin touching hers. "Things were just getting really tough at home and I wanted to fix things. We deserve this, we deserve each other."

"I'm just glad that we went this whole day without worrying about work or the kids." She yawned, suddenly feeling quite tired. "It's almost how things were when we first started dating. Don't get me wrong, I love the girls, but it's good to be away from them for a day. Besides, I don't think they mind being with grandma and grandpa."

"They spoil them. We could be gone for a year and they wouldn't care." John joked.

"Let's not test that. I don't think I can be away from them that long."

"I know how you feel. When I'm on the road all I can think about is you guys. You're in my every thought and I count the days until I come back home. Even if I'm home for one night I try to make the best of it. I love you and the girls so much and I don't ever want you to doubt that."

"I never did." She whispered, bringing her lips to his.

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel." He whispered, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Nine groaned, not liking the cold air she was getting from him being gone.

"Get up and you'll see."

Seeing some sort of spark in his eyes, she got up and went over to him. He told her what they were going to do and together they started to take the sheets off the beds to make their own fort. When everything was set, they both cuddled together in their fort and talked about the past, present, and the future.

"You don't know how nervous I was the day I proposed to you." John admitted. "I was so scared that you were going to reject me."

"I would never reject you." She thought back to that day.

"You did when we first met."

"That's because you said Nightmare on Elm Street was stupid." She whined.

He only chuckled as he tightened his grip around her, kissing her every now and then. No matter how much time went by he would never get enough of her. She was his and he was hers, and that's how it was going to be for the rest of their lives.

"I was so nervous when I told you I was pregnant."

"Why?"

"We had only been married for about four months when I found out I was pregnant." She said, remembering the series of events that led to Azalea's birth. "I remember that you and I had agreed to wait a while before we had kids."

"When you told me you were pregnant I was happy. That whole agreement about waiting to have kids was the furthest thing from my mind."

"Do you ever stop to think that we grew up too fast?"

"Babe, we were 27 and 25 when Azalea was born. I think we were fully grown by then, don't you agree?"

"That's not what I meant." Nine waved his thought off. "What I meant was that we barely had any time alone together. We were still very immature by the time she was born. Our parents had warned us that having kids was a big thing, but we kept shrugging it off as nothing."

"Maybe we did, but it was all for the better."

"It was."

John saw this as his chance to take things into his own hands, she still hadn't noticed what he was doing. He was hoping that all this talk about the past would help her remember what she had once told him.

"There's something that I really want to do." He whispered, carefully sitting up. "These last few years have been the greatest for me. We got married, we have two kids. The both of us have good careers going. Everything just seems to be working out in our favor and I love it."

Her heart started to pound out her chest. All day she had been feeling like this and she wasn't sure why. She had been noticing things about him that she had either forgotten about or that she had never seen before, but she was starting to realize that she had fallen in love with him all over again. A small tear escaped from her eye and she pulled herself up so that she was facing her husband.

"Will you marry me again?" John asked when he saw that he had her full attention.

Slowly, she nodded her head yes and brought herself closer to him. Relationships had never been her strong suit and just before her and John had gotten together she had told him what her dream date would be. It never happened when they started dating, so she assumed he had forgotten about it. Now, she was rethinking that, knowing that he had always remembered.

"I love you." She whispered. Slowly, she laid back down and brought him down with her. Carefully, her lips pressed to his and now it was his heart that was racing. Slowly and lovingly, they each fell into their own teenage dream.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


End file.
